destroyed
by Jasonlizfan4ever
Summary: A new girl comes to town with a Wicked past. Can she be helped before its to late. Liason LuckyUnknown Nem S


Ok so I'm going to give this a try. I'm not real good and I always forget to use punctuation... so please stick with me or help me edit my work :)

That would be appreciated. Please put your Email in the review box... I definitely need proof readers, of course I will thank you and credit you where it's due. Ok on to my disclaimer, I don't own them if I did the show would be so much better and people would actually start watching it again (liason) (unkownLucky) (Nem) (S & C)

Chapter one

Gert got off late once again being the low man on the totem pole sucked. Sighing gert opened her door in the harbor view hotel hoping there weren't too many messages left for her. Then she remembered that she had promised her nosy upstairs neighbor carly to go dress shopping. Looking at her watch gert realized she had less then an hour to shower, eat, and dress. "I never have time to sleep; I just go, go, go." gert growled and trudged off to the shower ignoring the blinking light of her answering machine. Just as she came down gert heard her door being pounded on and heard a women's voice going "Gert, Gert I know you're there, you are going dress shopping now hurry up and get out here. I walk to the door and answer it with a smile pasted on my face. Carly laughs at the sight "it's not that bad you know wearing a dress." I sigh, "why do I even need one, I have no where to go that requires a dress I'm a Med. student."

"Well now you do. You're coming to a friends Art gallery open for a good reason. She's a great person and she told me to bring you along, she's heard so much about the mysterious med student that lives below me. Actually we're going to meet her in a bit" carly told me slyly. "Oh" I replied raising my eyebrow. "How did you manage that carly, or should I ask what are you planning? I might not be your best friend but I know when you're scheming." Carly pretended to be hurt but just smiled sweetly "lets go and get you a dress girl just hurry up and get your coat." I wander and get the coat seeing that I have something like thirty messages on my answering machine. I make a mental note to check them when I get home. Sighing and then taking a deep breath I follow Carly out the door to do a Day of retail therapy as Carly calls it. After three shops and no luck with a dress I like Carly took me to one that said Designs by Elizabeth. I raise an eyebrow at her wondering what she's up to. Carly smiles and says, "I saved the best store for last, if you can't find a dress here then there's no hope for you as a woman." I start laughing and shake my head, "Carly I just don't like dresses, and they're not my style, sorry Carly." She just smiled and said, "My friend liz has the best taste, she has a dress for anyone I promise, if she doesn't have your style I bet you could get her to make one for you that is more your style" she explained as we walked in to the store. I was taken back at the sight of all those beautiful dresses, not knowing what to say I just played it cool trying to not let on that I absolutely loved the dresses in here. I quietly mutter "_O my god, how beautiful"_ not realizing Liz was behind me. She answered, "Well thank you". I jumped, almost falling over in shock that someone was behind me. I felt a little out of place, a girl from Minnesota doesn't walk in to a small town store and find beautiful dresses like this. Gert turns to face Elizabeth smiling a real true smile one that she that she hadn't done since well lets just say a long time. "Hi I'm Elizabeth" she introduces herself. "Oh hi I'm gert, your dresses are absolutely beautiful" I say earning a snort from carly. I jump, I totally forgot she was there, "Good job Elizabeth I've taken her to 6 stores and I bring her to yours and she falls in love with your store in ten minutes." "W_hy didn't I just bring her in the beginning" _mused carly to herself. After about a half hour and a couple hundred dresses later gert found the most beautiful dress. It articulated her baby blues and made her jet black hair shine. Standing looking in mirror taking in her 5'9 120 pound frame with large baby blue eyes and black hair in this wonderfully exquisite black dress that was low cut but not to low cut in the mid drift, and with the long slit up the side that went to a little below her thigh stopping just enough to hide her thighs from view of people. "Oh gert Lucky will like that" "You think he will carly, I don't know I hope he does but he's not the reason I'm buying this dress it makes me feel powerful and commanding and pretty. When I start giggling I feel like I'm getting away with something in this dress. " Both carly and Elizabeth start laughing now. I stick my tongue out at them and change back in to my T-shirt and jeans. When I come out I say, "Liz that dress and shoes are perfect thank you." I buy them and as we are walking out Carly informs me that Liz will be joining us for lunch. I smile and we wander to Kelly's to eat. We are laughing at something carly said while sitting at a table smiling and waiting for the waitress to take our order. When she finally comes she looks at Liz and gasps. I look back and forth and between Liz and the waitress wondering what's going on. Liz says through clenched teeth, "Hi Courtney tried to steal anyone's husband lately or are you still stuck on mine?" With that Courtney turns a bit red and gets ready to make a scene but before she can carly steps in telling court to shut up and take our orders before she shows her a new way to write using bodily fluids. At that threat Courtney pales a bit and takes the orders. When she goes to the kitchen to give the cook our order both carly and Liz burst out laughing I look confused wondering what those two found funny. I finally ask what that was all about and Liz looks at Courtney with hate and contempt and rage and says, "That bitch tried to steal my husband Jason away from me because she was trying to get back at her brother sonny. I smile, "Oh u mean my quiet upstairs neighbors?" I say sticking my tongue out at carly who laughs and shakes her head at me. "By the way gert sonny says you're to come to dinner and bring someone" "Oh carly you know I'm not dating anyone" "What about lucky?" "I'm just admiring him from afar nothings happened I say shrugging he's a little out of my league don't you think? Plus carly you know that I have a technically that's keeping me from dating." Liz raises an eyebrow, "do tell!" "Oh it's a long horrible story Liz you don't want to know"

I reply hoping that she would change her mind but she doesn't she keeps pushing saying, "Oh come on tell me." Just as I'm about to start telling Liz what happened court comes back with the food. I know have a look of complete hate when I see Courtney. Liz sees this and wonders why I suddenly hated Courtney. When Courtney left she looked at me and said, "Spill NOW!" I sigh and tell her how I was forced into this marriage because my father didn't want our families' farm to be taken over by some unknown person. I told her how this man targeted me and made me believe that he loved me and it turned out he really didn't he just was fulfilling my families and his families contract. No one told me because they thought I'd object. I let out a breath biting back the tears. I didn't know how much I really wanted to tell her. Carly hugged me softly and whispered, "Tell her, Liz is safe she won't betray your trust." I smile and nod slowly. I look down noticing that the food has now gone cold I start to cry again saying, "Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to make you not eat." liz just smiled and said, "Don't worry about it why don't we go back to mine and Jason's place and talk?" I nod slowly and follow Liz's lead back to her place. We went up to the floor above mine to the apartment right above mine. I smile softly and think to myself "S_o she lives above me she's nice I always wondered who lived here_." I sat on the couch and Liz sat by me. Carly told us that she was going to leave us to talk, but told both of us to call her later. We both nodded and smiled. I sighed and asked her if she was ready for the rest I proceeded to tell her how my boyfriend had pretended to love me while he was cheating on me with any girl that would go out with him and have sex. I shook my head, "I wasn't that kind of girl I just wanted to wait you know? I promised my mom before she died that I would wait till I was married. I couldn't break that promise to her. He pretended to be ok with it but he wasn't and I found out just how not ok he was with it on our senior year." I start slightly shaking feeling a little panicky just the thought of that night scared me. "He was a football player starting quarterback to be exact, I was so proud of him, I never thought what happened would of happened. I mean he was so nice so kind and caring. It was Friday night he told the coach he was sick, he even skipped school just to emphasize the fact that he was sick. But he wasn't, we had planned to watch the football game from the back of the pickup truck, you know just a simple night of boyfriend and girlfriend watching a football game. But it wasn't, it turned out much worse, he beat me and raped me. No one knew no one heard me screaming, no one could hear me over the game. I remember that when he was done I heard the announcer scream SCOREEEEEEEEEE!" And at that I lost all control and started to cry uncontrollably. Liz pulled me closer to her just rocking me back and forth. After a couple of minutes I stopped and looked at her and smiled sheepishly, "I guess you're wondering what this has to do with the beginning well remember when I said there was a contract, well I was ordered to marry him even after I came home beaten and bruised. My father didn't care about the fact he raped me he told me that I had to marry him for the sake of the family and I refused, so then my father told me to marry him or else. I asked what the else was and he told me that I didn't want to know." I looked at Liz's eyes, "Just the way he told me that I knew I didn't want to push my father so I submitted, but they didn't know I had a plan. Sure I married him but then I moved across the country to come to port Charles to go through med school here. I'm still married, I never divorced him. I don't want to go back there and I didn't want to stir things up. Until I met lucky I was perfectly happy to just exist and not have to deal with him or his shit. Now I want to get a divorce but Liz I'm afraid he'll hurt me, he'll try to kill me, and he always told me that if I ever tried to divorce him he'd kill me." I start crying again saying, "liz what do I do?" Gert was sitting on the couch crying and liz was just letting her when the door opened and then they heard Jason's raspy voice, "What's going on here are you two all right?" Gert froze like a deer in the headlights not moving, Liz smiled and said, "Gert this is my husband Jason. Jason this is a friend she's also our downstairs neighbor Gert" Jason smiled, "Oh so you're the tenant that no one has seemed to meet except carly. I smiled weakly, "Yeah I am sorry I'm a med. Student. I spend most my time at the hospital and if I'm not there I'm at the school studying so I can pass my boards." He smiled knowingly and got a far away look in his eyes which made gert panic, "Oh my god did I say something wrong? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you!" Gert said desperately. "No don't worry you didn't upset me I was just thinking about another life he said smiling. You two look like a pair" Both of them had bright red eyes from crying. "You two ok?" "Yeah I'm fine said Gert I'll talk to you later Liz" Gert made a hasty exit not even looking Jason in the eyes. "You ok Liz?" "Yeah I'm fine but gert isn't, but that is her secret to tell not mine." liz hugged Jason for a long moment "thank you" she said softly in to his neck. "Thank you for what?" he replied. "For being you." Gert had finely gotten back to her apartment remembering the blinking answering machine light she went to it and pushed the play button and out of the box came the most horrific voice, her ex husbands. She froze and listened as he told her of his coming to town and demanding to stay with her, as well as having some alone time with her. She sat on her couch listening to his warnings. He kept telling her that he was coming and they needed to talk about something. She wondered if he would bring along her so called best friend, who now was his new lady of the moment. Not that she cared, good riddance but remembering the fact that they were dating about the same length of time as her and Jeremy were made her sick. She was so caught up in the memories she didn't hear someone knocking on her door. The knocking kept getting louder and she realized it wasn't in her memory that someone was really at her door. She stopped her answering machine and went to answer the door. Wondering who would be at the door, hoping that she didn't have to have another in depth conversation with someone. She didn't know if she could handle another one today with out having a break down. Liz was standing in the door way looking concerned, "are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine" I smiled. Just then my phone rang and I ignored it. "Aren't you going to pick that up?" "No the answering machine will." "OK" she said skeptically and they sat silently listening to the ringing. When it stopped her husbands voice came over the machine screaming, "I know you're home, answer the damn phone NOW! I'm in port charles and I want to stay with you. Tell me where you live or there will be problems!" I paled looking at liz hoping she would let it go but she didn't "He sounds mad." she informed me "I know, what's new I sigh? I was thinking about getting the divorce papers done but he's here now and if he finds out where I am and about the papers hell kill me for sure liz. I mean he doesn't know yet, I haven't even dared to walk in to a lawyer's office yet I'm so scared I mean how I go about it" I said looking at liz confused. "Gert, Jason can help, one of his friends is a lawyer. She's a cut throat lawyer too." "But how can I afford her I'm working on a med students salary, my apartment takes most of my money, I don't really have extra." "Let me worry about that ok"? With that liz grabbed her cell and called Jason downstairs telling him that she needed his help. He was there in a flash it was kind of ironic liz told Jason of my situation and from there it was kind of a whirl wind. She didn't tell him about the rape though she kept that a secret and I gave her silent thanks for that. Next thing I know this big brogue of a man was in my apartment and then a lady named Alexis showed up asking Jason what she was needed for. Jason told her and let her listen to the thirty messages on my answering machine and the next thing I knew she was on the phone talking to someone about an restraining order and a quick court date for divorce. When she got done I looked at her and told her, "I don't have the extra money to pay for your fees." Jason piped up, "Don't worry about that. She'll be paid." I nod in silent thanks and next thing I know there's a knock at my door. I freeze I wasn't expecting company. The brogue of a man answers the door, its carly and sonny and he lets them in. I run to carly and hug her she just whispers, "See I told you everything would be all right. I nodded, the brogue finally decides that its time to introduce himself, "I'm Johnny" and with that Jason said in a no nonsense voice, "He will be your shadow and do not object." I nod and ask if anyone wants something to drink. They all start to laugh and I join in.


End file.
